


Tree contemplates life

by LegLady



Category: Cynicism - Fandom, Philosophy - Fandom, Tree - Fandom
Genre: A tree contemplates life, Art, David please let me see the kids again, Gen, Graphic Novel, Philosophy, help me Detroitese midgets are holding me at car point and making me write tags, ironic, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegLady/pseuds/LegLady
Summary: Tree contemplates life. A philosophical graphic story written by me, someone who had an aneurysm at 3 in the morning after drinking 2 whole cases of La Croix and destroying my bathroom.
Kudos: 2





	Tree contemplates life

**Author's Note:**

> The tree was modeled in blender by me. That is why the art kind of sucks and doesn’t quite match the Shrek and shaggy comic.
> 
> If the image won’t load, congrats you get an empty screen with sort of fits in with the theme anyways. (I’m sorry tho I tried to make it work and it won’t)

  
AAAAA


End file.
